


Back to our twenties

by nuitenreve



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Enderdragon Hybrid Wilbur, Hunter Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lovers To Strangers To Enemies, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Referenced War, Time Travel, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, University, Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuitenreve/pseuds/nuitenreve
Summary: When the main character abuses his time travel power to go back in time too much, a side-character might have enough.That's how Dream end up getting punched by his ex when he goes twenty years back in time. He didn't plan him having his memories but oh well it's gonna be fun.[or Wilbur finally knows who play with time and he’s gonna ruin Dream for taking his happiness away.]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	1. it's just a burning memory

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's my first time writing in English, so there is surely some error. and of course, I only ship the characters and not the IRL boys.
> 
> usually chapter's titles are song with fitting lyric or ambience :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's preface time
> 
> The Caretaker - it's just a burning memory

Legends tell the imperial family of the SMP Kingdom is blessed by the goddess of time, Rhea. For generations, all the heirs are born with magic ability related to time. As the human family is the only one with that kind of power, the SMP kingdom ruled over every other. Nobody in their right mind would dare attack the “Children of Gods”.

But after generation and generation, those abilities became more limited. The council feared for the kingdom, saying that once people notice the change, they would get into a war. Hybrids or so-called “Children of Evil” would strike for revenge and rival kingdoms gonna take their chance.

Puffy, the dowager queen was troubled. She only has a minor power of seeing the future to a short-range, so she prayed. Prayed every night the goodness Rhea to give her children capable to bring glory to the kingdom again.

The first son Antfrost, was a disaster, cursed by a witch to be a full-cat hybrid on his tenth birthday. His skin became fur and his nails claws under the horrified eyes of his mother. He remained locked in a tower, the family pretending he was sick and unable to reign. The kingdom had a profound hates for this kind due to History, slavery still a thing in this area. 

The second son, on the other hand, Nightmare, was their saviour. He was born with a powerful ability but his mind was wicked by greed. He was granted the power of going back in time as he wanted without any limits. Nightmare ignored his professor's advice to be careful, doing whatever he wanted.

When was a kid, he would go back so he gets what he wants and entertains himself. It was a habit of his, never thinking about the consequences. After all, who is going to fight him for that? He is the prince of the SMP, nobody dares stopping him, even his mother. If something doesn’t please him, he just has to go back.

His first timeline was plain and basic, typical. Nightmare was a prince fighting for his kingdom along with his friends George, Niki and Sapnap. After defeating the evil leader of hybrids, Philza, Nightmare became king and ruled with his queen, a saintess sent by the gods. They had children but Nightmare never really cared for them. Happy ever after.

On the other hand, Wilbur was simply the sheltered son of the legendary fighter Philza Craft, ender dragon-hybrid and antagonist who fought against Dream in war. Nobody knew his existence and History won’t remember him.

But this child had a special ability. Whenever Nightmare goes back in time, Wilbur is dragged along.

If Wilbur was annoyed by the repeated “go back in the past randomly” and understand that as a curse from the gods, he took the opportunity when he was eighteen for the he-don’t-know-which time. 

The life in the Craft manor was far from perfect. Philza and Technoblade never came back home and ignored every message Wilbur would send. Many would envy this way of living, after all he’s all alone without parents in a luxurious place. But Wilbur and Tommy were locked in the manor, unable to leave this place. It was a prison and their crime was to be born.

The first time Wilbur saw the light of the sun was when the SMP soldier came in after the war, killing Tommy and tearing down the place. Wilbur managed to escape without knowledge of the outside world. His mind blocked all his memories from this period once he got back in time as a defence mechanism. A really sad and boring life.

This time Wilbur had enough, he remembers Tommy getting killed and some blurred memories of a miserable life. He can’t stand staying here knowing he’s gonna die without tasting the real world. So he packed a small bag and left the manor with his brother, setting this place on fire to burn all the bad memories.

Being a nice king was really boring. No fun at all. So he does what he knows best: going back in time when he was a young adult for a fresh new life. He ran away in the far country of L’Manberg and became a student part-time hunter. Across a geography class, he meets Wilbur. The brown boy immediately catches his eyes and after a few months, they date. But drama happened and they broke up after three years together. Wilbur moves on but Dream can’t, observing from afar Wilbur grows up and gets a family. Filled by jealousy, he goes back in time to satisfy his greed.

This time, Wilbur wished he didn’t go back in time. He finally had a good life. He finally builds his own life away from Philza, changing his name to Wilbur Soot. Starting from the bottom, he successfully became one of the most influential men on the continent. At 45, he was the vice-president of L’Manberg, admired by his citizens and most importantly, a loving father for his two adopted kids Fundy and Ranboo. Tommy had a brilliant career in comedy and Technoblade retired from fighting to spend time with his brothers and nephews. Philza out of the picture, Wilbur was finally happy.

_Only to wake up in his old room._

Third timeline. Dream is determined to make things right with Wilbur. He is back when they were twenty-one, one year in a relationship. Everything was fine at this time, so Dream just had to not fucked up like in the last timeline.

But he didn’t expect to be greeted by an angry Wilbur and a punch in the face.

_As the prince went back on his feet, Wilbur had a quick unsettled laugh._

_“-YOU are the fucker playing with time, right?”_

_What._


	2. famous last words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> texts in italic are Wilbur's memory from timelines!

You see, Wilbur is an old man. He has his habit, comfort and he’s gonna be grumpy if someone takes away his comfy bed. So, when he wake-up his eyes still shut, he knows something is wrong. Wilbur senses it’s not his usual bed. The quality of the bedsheet is cheap and the mattress a bit too hard. And the place smells like a teenager room and low-quality deodorant. He can also hear an oddly familiar rock song from downstairs. Well, at least something relaxing.

So, it’s mean either two things:

-He is being kidnapped by some anti-government or enemies.

**_Or._ **

-He is back in the past.

Honestly, he would prefer the first option.

Feeling like he is in sleep paralysis, his body doesn’t want to move nor his eyes. After all, it’s would mean being aware of the situation and Wilbur really doesn’t want to manage a kidnapping situation or worst, being stuck in the past again. He just wishes his kids are okay.

A sigh leaving his lips as he finally gathers the courage to open his eyes. But only the cold slap of realization strikes him as he sees an old poster of some rock band on the grey ceiling. Now sitting on the bed, Wilbur just froze, discovering his surroundings.

It’s his old messy room when he lived at Pogtopia, his first house since he ran away with his brother. A dresser, mirror, some poster and pictures with his friends and Tommy on the walls. Looking down to his hands then the mirror, Wilbur mentally 45, just meet the reflection of his twenty-one years old self. His body still young and no wrinkles on his face. However, he still had his tattoos and scars from war.

His precious tattoos he shared with his adopted sons, Fundy and Ranboo. A lily of the valley, and a nether star.

  
His scars that show how he fought for his country and kind. And an unusually ugly one on his right hand when he nearly died against Sapnap, ruler of the nether. He needs to hide that from Tommy, it’s would be kind of hard to explain that.

He tried to focus his mind on his room but even at his age, Wilbur just wants to scream. He just loses everything he owns and love. His brilliant career in politics, friend, and kids. He can’t bear the fact he’s never gonna see Fundy and Ranboo again.

Why.

Why. Why. _Why. Why. **Why. Why. Why. WHY.**_

Why it’s always him going back in past. Why he can’t leave this curse. Since he is a child, he is trapped in this. If he was happy the other time or mildly annoyed to repeat the same day, this time was different.

In many ways.

He won’t see ever again his children. He can’t recreate his previous life like that, too much factor he can’t recall and redo easily. Plus, his personality clearly changed. God, it’s gonna be a mess to handle. Wilbur can already feel a panic attack rising.

His hands on his face, he tried his best to keep control as small purple particles began to appear around him. Nobody knows he is a hybrid, even Tommy, it’s safer as hybrid are poorly treated in this decade.

Fuck, he will never see his kids. This fact is stuck on his brain, looping again and again. Fundy, his precious fox-hybrid he saved from an abusive foster home. Ranboo, the courageous little enderman, they travelled together before saving Fundy and build a home together at the capital. He won’t ever again listen to Ranboo sing while he plays guitar. Never see Fundy act in a play.

He hears footstep. Shit he can’t let Tommy sees him in this state. Wilbur grabbed an old hoodie on the floor with longs sleeves, trying to cover his ugly right hand, and tried to have a regular breathing pattern, so the particles can go away. Great. It’s gonna be ok. It’s it’s not. Hell.

Just in time, Tommy barged in the bedroom, judging his older brother. He is so young now, barely fifteen.

“-You’re not at university?”

With the price of his tuitions, Young-Wilbur wouldn’t miss a single lesson even if he was sick, that’s why Tommy is kinda surprised to him comfy in his bed and hoodie. He quickly looked at the calendar near his bed. Twenty of November X095. Monday. Obviously, Wilbur doesn’t recall well his university schedule.

Tommy talked again after seeing his brother deep in thought.

“-Anyways your boyfriend is downstairs, go get your bitch.”

Boyfriend.

_Dream._

Fucking Dream who fuck up his life.

_**TIMELINE II -** Today was one of his day off. To be frank he didn’t want one, Wilbur being a workaholic. But the president, J. Schlatt forced him to take his week. However, it’s didn’t stopped him from taking papers to do at home in his office. Ranboo and Fundy were still in the countryside, Pogtopia, with Technoblade, so the house was quiet. Relaxing, since Fundy always put pop music and sing with Ranboo. Having two nineteen years old made the place lively, but a bit of calm was nice._

_Actually, Wilbur came back from war a month ago. Technoblade proposed to keep the teenagers a bit longer so he can recover in peace. After all, Techno knew how awful war was, as he followed Philza during his teen years._

_But the war wasn’t over. If L’Manberg defeated one enemy, others might rise. L’Manberg was the first country to establish laws for hybrid rights and went to war against Logstedshire as their hybrid citizen suffered from slavery. It takes two years to sign a treaty and the government gonna be heavily monitored by L’Manberg. Even the Nether king retreated, breaking his alliance with Logstedshire._

_L’Manberg was feared by the other country. After all, they have the two Enderdragon hybrid and some of the most powerful fighters in their rank. And how you cannot fear Wilbur Soot, the son of the legendary Philza and twins of the terrible Technoblade._

_Wilbur knew it wasn’t over. The SMP Kingdom and the Nether were watching L’Manberg closely. The two kings didn’t trust J. Schlatt as the old man became more power-hungry. Winning the war made him worst and it could be the downfall at any instant. So Wilbur was monitoring his moves closely, wishing for peace._

_He had many documents to look after, even on vacation. It’s taken him the entire day so he came down to the kitchen to get a coffee. The cup in hand, he felt the wind as he got back and opened a little bit the office door. Wait. He didn’t let the window open._

_Someone is in his office._

_He still has his dagger on him and hot coffee, if he needs to fight. Calmly he opened it wide, discovering the intruder._

_A tall man, with a white mask and dark clothes._

_“-Prince Nightmare, I didn’t expect you in my office at this hour.”_

_“-Call me Dream, Wil’.”_

_His eyes meeting the ceiling as he sighs, Wilbur put the coffee put on his desk. Dropping already the courtesy Dream acted like it’s was his own room, as he put away his mask and stole the cup to drink a bit._

_“I hope nobody saw you, some journalist roam around my propriety lately.”_

_Dream just shrugged, seeming like he didn’t care at all. It’s wasn’t surprising but Wilbur wished he was a bit more cautious._

_“-Did you think about my idea?”_

_Maybe it’s was a prince thing to be addicted to fairy tales, because Dream was surely pushing a childish idea since the war began._

_“-Let me resume your idea again. You want us to be together again because you still love me after twenty years.”_

_Dream opened his mouth to respond but Wilbur talked faster with a clearly annoyed expression. It’s was like dealing with a spoiled child and he wanted this discussion to be already over._

_“-Dream. We’re not in a novel. Do you realize our positions? I’m the vice-president of a country nearly enemy with yours. YOU are the heir of a kingdom that literally don’t accept homosexual relationship. It’s won’t work.”_

_The taller stayed silent, his eyes locked on him with a mixed expression. Wilbur took some paper like he wanted to work, making his ways toward his chair. But Dream’s hand grabbed his, stopping his movement._

_“-Do you still love me?”_

_Another sign before Wilbur had a bitter laugh. What’s wrong with this guy? It’s like he is in his little own world. Wilbur is a father and nearly ruler, he can’t play around with Dream just for love. His reputation and political life are on the line._

_“-We’re are literally forty-five and in a different political faction. Love doesn’t matter anymore. You need to grow up.”_

_Wilbur sitting on his chair, Dream was too quiet. Usually, he would fight back, but when the vice-president had his gaze on him, the blond was just holding a strange pocket watch._

_“-I’m gonna fix this, I promise.”_

_He clicked a bouton._

_Then nothing._

And Wilbur gonna fix his fucking face.


	3. hey brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one today, but next chapter tomorrow gonna be the confrontation :]

Wilbur was weird and Tommy had a bad feeling. First, why he was so late? Usually, his brother should be ready and go to university. But no, he is chilling on his bed with a weird expression on his face. Even worst, when Tommy mentioned Dream, Wilbur seems so… Mad and sad? It’s a first.

Did something happen between those two? Yesterday they were cuddling on the couch, kinda disgusting, but everything was fine.

“-Tell him to wait a bit.”

Tommy shrugged, leaving his brother alone. Even his tone was different. Well, Wilbur can have his day off too. But now he has to talk to Dream. Don’t get him wrong, he like Dream. He is like a second brother, always around to help. But sometime the teenager can’t help but be wary of him sometimes, even more when Wilbur was in that state. This guy has a weird passion for weapon and a collection of them, not normal for a student in psychology. And the fact Tommy found blood on one of his sweatshirts wasn’t reassuring either.

Brushing his bad feeling away, Tommy came downstairs where Dream waited, sitting on the couch, feeling at home. Well, this place was a bit like his second home, always hanging out here with Wilbur and some friends. He even changes the music for something more classic. Boring, his rock music was better.

Tommy sat next to him. Even Dream was different today. Smiling a bit too much to his liking. So, after ten minutes of small talk, he asked.

“-Are you on drug or some shit?”

“-Don’t worry, when he is coming by the way?”

The older laugh before answering, moving his hand like a bug is around his face. Huh, does he had this scar on his left hand before? Tommy frowned before his eyes land on the staircase, hearing WIlbur's door.

“-Dunno- oh Wil-.”

What the fuck.

First, Wilbur was dressed like an old man. A clean jean and a classy turtleneck Tommy swore he never saw before.

He joined the living room.

And immediately punched Dream in the face. The poor guy didn’t even have the chance to dodge, landing on the floor. Tommy jumped on his feet, his eyes travelling between Dream and Wilbur multiple times.

“-WHA THE-.”

“-Tommy, go join Tubbo outside.”

Tommy can tell by his tone; it’s was an order. Okay, okay. Dream must have fucked up big time to get Wilbur angry, when he is literally the calmest men he knows. And Tommy won’t stick around with his brother like that.

“-Y-Yeah I’m going.”

Good luck dealing with that Dream.


	4. laughing on the outside

Saying Dream was surprised was an understatement, but he was even happier.

You see, Dream always wanted to make Wilbur angry. It’s might seem weird said like that, but it’s in his logic. 

When you play with time, you quickly become desensitized about things. Like death, after all, Dream can go back in time as nothing happened, why would he care about people dying? In the first timeline, he leads an army to victory thanks to his travel. One bad move? He goes back. Too much soldier died? He goes back. Easy. 

Even for his own death. He often nearly died by the hands of Philza, but quickly grabbed his watch so, click, back a day before. It’s giving him time to plan his battle and outsmart the ender dragon hybrid. He knew all his move, leading to an easy victory. It’s was so satisfying to have his blood on his hand, ending for a Dream a year of preparation.

It goes the same with feelings. People are just character for him, living in **HIS** story. Dream views his life as if he read one of those books “You Are the Hero” “Choose Your Own Adventure”. He can go back in time like he turns pages, playing, again and again every outcome. 

It’s led to not care about other feelings. 

No, what he wanted was entertainment. You see, his first “book” was boring. A typical and monotonous story he knew everything about. He has no challenge after Philza death, living a quiet life with his wife and kids. 

Not fun enough.

That’s why he decided to go back in time, to “create” his second book. His secret life as a runaway, far away from the SMP Kingdom. He has so many things to discover and people to play with. He doesn’t care about throwing away his former life, no remorse at all as he leaves his old friends.

Dream wanted to try everything, and it includes the love route.

Wilbur Soot is one of the new characters, son of Philza Minecraft. They shared a class and Dream immediately talked to him, why not play a bit with his rival’s son? If his memory was correct, Wilbur used to be in the Minecraft mansion in the past and stayed until war and his dad’s death destroyed everything. 

Something was new. Does his action in the previous timeline has changed something? Or it’s a gift from the god to entertain him? Who knows but Dream took the opportunity anyway. He forced himself smoothly into his life, dating him after few months.

Somewhat a normal life and truly a new experience for the runaway prince. Wilbur seems the same as him, discovering the city life together and bonding over those missed experience. They spend so many nights outside after Wilbur’s work, exploring and hanging out at Pogtopia.

He was so unique. Usually, peoples always say the same thing over and over when Dream go back in the past. But Wilbur has different answers and mood. Even when it’s just ten minutes back. The hunter doesn’t know what to expect from him.

But after a few years together, Dream got bored. In his “first try” of the second book, he cheated on Wilbur to get a reaction. Spoiler, he didn't get any, Wilbur just refusing to see Dream again. Boring.

But here, in the third timeline, he has done nothing yet. 

Still, Wilbur was angry. 

The reaction he wanted for so long. His boyfriend seems so threatening at the moment, with purple particles around him. His face revealed all the hate he has for Dream, he can’t expect better.

But genuinely, he doesn’t understand why it’s now that Wilbur showed that kind of emotion or his ender dragon nature. It’s doesn’t make any sense. As the prince goes back on his feet, Wilbur had a quick unsettled laugh.

“-YOU are the fucker playing with time, right?”

What.

“-What do you mean you-“

“-Do you _really_ think you are the only one in this situation? I’m fucking dragged along whenever you decide to go back.”

Dream wished he has his mask right now because he definitely has a surprised look on his face. But he quickly covers his expression behind his typical relaxed expression. 

_It’s time to play._

_______

“-Since when?”

“- I was ten when I realized and I remember everything. Everything.”

Wilbur paused before speaking again as he pushed one of his fingers again Dream chest. He just wants to punch him again, make him feel as bad as he feels. Split his face apart. Rip his throat. His voice was getting louder and louder.

“-Everything bad happening to me is **YOUR** fault. **YOUR** troops burned my house and killed Tommy. **YOU** keep going back in time, making me feel like I’m crazy. **YOU** took my happiness away the minute you decided to go back here. For what? Dating me again? You're sick Dream.”

The worst was the serene expression on Dream face. Like nothing matter and Wilbur was just a bothersome yet loved child. So the hybrid grabbed his collar as he leaves no time for Dream to reply.

“-At this point I don’t care about your reason. You wanna play with time Dream? Then bring me back to my century and I won't kill you.”

Dream smiled. He fucking smirked as if the whole situation was a joke. The blond dared to giggle in front of his face and answer with a playful tone.

“-You can’t escape from me Wilbur.”

Dream left Wilbur grip like a snake, walking in the cold living room and his back facing Wilbur. This guy was so confident as if the ex-vice-president wasn’t dangerous. As if Wilbur didn't slaughter an entire army or his specie wasn't the most dangerous here. He didn't care at all.

Everything gets rightfully on Wilbur's nerves. And Dream’s smile even more as he turns his head on the left, letting Wilbur see his satisfied expression. He talked again with a smooth voice.

“-You will never see your kids again.”

Wilbur saw red. He knew this fact. He knew that Dream can’t go in the future as he never experienced it before. But he needed to believe, it’s the only thing he had left. So Wilbur traded his sorrow with anger.

All the purple particle gathers around his right hand, forming a familiar flamberge sword. The one he used to kill his opponents before. It’s being only a few weeks since the war ended, but he missed this feeling in his hand. 

Wilbur didn’t hesitate as he lunged Dream, ready to slit his throat.

But all he hears is a giggle and a familiar click.

_Everything went pitch black._

_Only to wake up on a chair, in the middle of a class._  
_His eyes checked the blackboard._  
_Fifteen of November X095._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I should change for a different style of writing, like more action/dialogue and less explanation, please tell me which one you prefer ! or some advice, I'm still a newbie! :o


	5. if i were - same but different

Keeping his composure during class never seem more difficult for Wilbur. Thankfully, he was sitting in the back so he was free to bury his head between his arms and seek a moment of rest. He could feel Minx and Skeppy curious gazes on him but Wilbur can’t care less.

He needs to think about the situation, but not alone. Wilbur knows he will just explode once alone, so having people around will keep him in place. Maybe he should go to the library with his friends. But Wilbur won’t bear being around Dream.

Wilbur and Dream are part of the same popular friend groups, they’re noisy and gonna ask too much question if they saw Wilbur act different, even worst if he avoids his “boyfriend” out of the blue. Gossip going around won’t help his case and mental. Well, he can’t care less about reputation, he is a grown man. But his mind is in a pretty bad state with everything happening.

He feels like he gonna explode at every bad look, stressed as if he is back at the war against Logstedshire. In a way, he is actually at war with Dream. Wilbur really needs a break and maybe a drink.

Once done with his class, he quickly grabbed his things but Minx’s voice held him from stepping out. Ugh.

“-You’re on a rush Wil’ ?”

Skeppy laugh as he takes his things too, next to Minx. Wilbur doesn’t remember them much. Except for Skeppy, he is the guy Dream cheated on him in the last timeline.

“-Maybe excited to see your boyfriend? Dream just came back from vacation last night right?”

Dream was killing hybrids as a hunter outside, that’s not a vacation. But they don’t know, even Wilbur didn’t at this time. He had a dry chuckle before replying, his old bag on both shoulders.

“-I’m gonna study, don’t wait for me.”

And like that, he leaves the class and rushes outside. The campus was quite small, with two buildings and a pond, some small stores around but nothing much. Wilbur crashed on the first bench he saw in front of the small pond, letting a deep sign leave his lips.

His clothes were uncomfortable, feeling cheap. Well, they are definitely from a thrift store or flea market as he doesn’t have much money. And of course, young-Wilbur won’t put his best outfit for college, too lazy for that.

More and more student gathers around the pond, taking quickly all the bench for lunch. Hearing them chatting keeps his bad thought away, so Wilbur closed his eyes, his arms around his bag.

A way to go back must exist. He can’t just ditch his sons and life behind, neither redo everything.

This kind of power must run in the family and the only clue he has is a foreign memory about the dowager queen, Puffy who knew about the future. Maybe one of Dream, or he could say Nightmare’s sibling have this capacity? Even if one has it, Wilbur won’t be affected and worst, Wilbur can’t go around them easily. He is just a poor guy from the countryside. Plus, Dream can just go back in time to prevent his actions. The prince really has the upper hand.

He needs to study the subject.

Wilbur thought about Philza for a second but immediately brushed it away. Even if there is a chance he is affected too, he can’t bring himself to contact him. It’s not like Philza will answer anyway, he doesn’t care about his children and prefer to fight some guys. How many time Wilbur reached for him on the first timeline but he got no response? Too many.

Wait, what’s the date again? Fifteen of November X095?

Technoblade.

If he remembers correctly, before the end of the month his twin gonna shown up at his door, retiring from his mercenary life. Last time, it took a whole year for Tommy and Wilbur to accept him, but this time might be quicker. After all, he is The Blood God, he could help Wilbur in one of his plans: kill Dream.

He needs to write this down.

Grabbing one of his used textbook and pen, he crossed his legs then started composing his idea, using the Ender language for more privacy. 

PLAN 1: go back in the future with Dream help -> uh.

 ~~PLAN 2: get SMP Kingdom’s help~~ -> impossible.

PLAN 3: Kill Dream with Techno -> for later :)

 ~~PLAN 4: Ask Philza~~ -> I prefer dying than doing that.

 ~~PLAN 5: redo everything - >~~ too much variable.

~~_PLAN 6: dying - > I had a good life._ ~~

PLAN 7: manipulate Dream to get back -> why not.

 ~~PLAN 8: stole his watch~~ -> won’t work, it’s a family-power thing.

Plan 7 might be the way to go. Maybe Dream can get bored and leave him alone. But even with that, Wilbur will get dragged along his time travel. He needs to go to the root of the problem. Plan 3 is the best for that, if he kills Dream everything gonna be okay again. As more and more violent thought pile on his mind, a joyful voice made him suddenly close his textbook, Wilbur raising his head to his interlocutor.

“-Hi! Can I bother you?”

A tall boy with brownish hair and an unusual flashy fashion style.

“-Yeah, what do you need?”

Wilbur’s voice wasn’t the most welcoming, but he didn’t seem to care.

“-I’m new! By the way, my name is Karl! I wondered if you knew where the cafeteria and library is?”

Of course, Wilbur didn’t recognise Karl but his jacket was catching his eyes. Purple with green and blue sleeve. Not a style we see often in the countryside, was he from some wealthy family? It’s was a familiar design but he can’t put the finger on it.

Wilbur set a small smile on his face, nodding as he gets up. He needed a break anyway and this guy seems brighter than the sun, beaming at the taller. Perfect for chasing his bad mood away.

“-Sure. I’m Wilbur. I can give you a tour if you want.”

__

As they didn’t have class during the afternoon, they stayed together the whole time. After giving him a tour, they headed to the local diner to get some food, better than the cafeteria’s one. Karl was a good distraction, never running out of topics. If Wilbur was cautious at the beginning, he now smiles more, enjoying of Karl's dumb jokes, nearly forgetting about his part-time job.

Wilbur learned Karl was a foreign student in literature and passioned about magic. Overall a nerd with good vibes. Karl reminds him of Fundy, with his flashy style and sense of humor, so it’s soothing to be around him. He might keep him as a friend.

Leaving his empty glass aside, Wilbur looked at his watch before getting up. Karl lifted his face, straw still between his lips.

“-Gotta go work.”

“-Already?”

Wilbur had a quick laugh when he hears the mildly sad tone, letting his gloved right-hand mess with Karl's hair like he would do with his fox-son. Karl didn’t object, smiling at the kind gesture.

“-We share a class tomorrow anyways, I see you there.”

“-Bye!”

Luckily Wilbur still remembers his work schedule: the local library, 5 pm to 8 pm then a quick shift in a restaurant until 9 pm. His days were usually packed with works as Wilbur wanted to fund his and Tommy tuition. However now more mature and older, he can do better in term of money management. Maybe invest in growing business?

Wilbur knows exactly where to go.


	6. my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny chapter but I was bored lets go o/

During his cleaning shift at the restaurant, Wilbur had the time to come with an idea.

Pogtopia is a small town so not many shops are open at night. A little movie place, maybe a bar or two, but there is not much to do here. Teenagers would hang out near the forest or at home, as the bars are more tavern-like with only old drunk people.

As Wilbur know this place by heart, he knows where to go after his shift. 

Between two alleys, lay a small art gallery, open every night. If this place is shabby at the moment, in a year or less the owner, Quackity, is going to be one of the richest men in the country, his art recognized by a rich investor. 

Wilbur remembers being annoyed by the wave of tourist coming for the young painter and how Tommy would scam some rich kids with him. Some good memories if Dream didn’t stain them by his presence.

Wilbur needs to get close to Quackity, he can’t bother working again if he is stuck in this timeline. He's used to paperwork and war, not cleaning and run after lost books. 

His plan was simple: get close to him, get a job in the gallery and become essential. 

He is past having meaningless friendship, his mind still working as if he is at war. Wilbur needs to get assets to win.

That’s why he won’t come home tonight. 

Instead, his back was against a wall, waiting and hiding. You see, Quackity is a young duck hybrid. He can’t hide his yellows wings, making him an easy target. Usually, some humans would use him as a punching ball, sometimes destroy his works. Wilbur was lucky as he read his autobiography not long ago, Ranboo being a huge fan of his art. He remembers his letters, how the teen was thrilled to be at Pogtopia and visit Quackity’s first exhibit. How Wilbur promised to go with him once the conflict is over.

Wilbur needs to focus.

He didn’t have to wait for long, as some people made their ways toward the small gallery. Of course, Wilbur won’t help right away, it’s won’t be good for his plan. Instead, he waited for a bit, observing the scene. Three pathetic humans threatening a duck, kinda funny in a way. How low in life you need to be for enjoying beating a defenceless hybrid? 

When he saw Quackity’s shoulders hit the ground after a few minutes, Wilbur finally stepped in. Approaching from the back, he used his heavy-full-of-books-backpack to smash one of the guy’s back, like he was some kind of courageous nerd.

“-My friends are getting the cops, go ahead and punch me!”

If the laws were lax for hybrid, it’s was less easy to get away with violence against humans. Those three would get in a lot of trouble, plus he can also use Connor, one of his friend and son of the chief. Wilbur heard some insults before they leave the alley. Hiding his growing grin, Wilbur puts a worried expression on his face, kneeling in front of the injured hybrid.

“-Are you okay? Let me help you.”

His arms carefully around Quackity, he helped him getting up on his feet and leads him inside the gallery. Wilbur could feel this guy didn’t eat for a while, his body a bit too light. Well, it’s not like Wilbur’s body was better but at least he had his enderdragon force and endurance. 

It’s a small place with a sofa, a few chairs and a table, some old cabinets, but all the walls were taken by stunning paintings. A lot with vibrant colours, describing some happy imaginary place. Some were familiar but it’s surely because Ranboo was obsessed with it. 

Once Quackity on a chair, Wilbur reassuringly smiled at him. He made himself smaller by wearing a large creme hoodie and his glasses, so the hybrid won’t be too much nervous.

“-Can I help you with your wounds?”  
“-You don’t need to, I’m used to it.”

His voice was merely a mumble before a wide fake smile appears on his lips.

“-It’s okay! You don’t have to bother with me, it’s kinda late haha.”  
“-At least with your shoulders? You’re gonna have a hard time treating this wound.”

If Quackity was wary of the oddly nice “human”, he can’t really refuse his offer. So, he just said “hm”, pointing a first aid kit on the table. 

While treating his wounds, Wilbur began some small talk and spend an hour with the artist. Talking about the situation, then his art and life, some lighthearted subject to gain bit by bit his trust. Of course, in one night they won’t best friend, but Wilbur already plans to come back the next day.

It’s a good beginning. 


	7. eternal snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mention of suicide in the second part + panic attack in the third part
> 
> the order of the POV's is : Wilbur -> Dream -> Tommy!
> 
> also pog 1616 hit :o

The full moon just settled as Wilbur finally made his way toward his house. Jackets on his shoulders, he buried his gloved hands in his pockets until his face raised toward the moon. Pogtopia is relaxing at night, not a sound escaping from the streets.

It's so weird to be back here. He recognizes some neighbours, paths he used to takes and his secret spot. Wilbur remembers coming here to visit his brother a few years ago and realize how much Pogtopia changed. All the little house are in the future, mansions and big building, the city becoming a resort city where rich people can hide during the war.

His first week here was productive. He got two news assets, Karl and Quackity and he ditched his old friends’ groups. Wilbur took advantage of the hate they have against hybrid so he can have a valid reason to ditch them. Now, he always hangs out with Karl and Quackity, who is also a student and those three are closer than ever. It’s also given him the opportunity to ghost Dream as he definitely takes the party of the majority, Wilbur saw him with Connor and Skeppy.

Now, what he needs next is information. Luckily for him, the mayor is a big fan of history and store a lot of books about that in the local library. And if he needs special access to the private collection, he can always ask Tubbo, son of the mayor and also Tommy’s best friend. Everything is coming together.

At least, it’s kept his mind occupied as he can avoid thinking about Ranboo and Fundy.

Walking down the path leading to his home, Wilbur lifted an eyebrow as he sees his house’s lights still up. Usually, Tommy would already sleep or at least have lights only in his room.

His week doesn’t seem to have an end.

Pushing his front door, Wilbur enters in a familiar yet nerving scene. Tommy and Dream, casually baking something. As music was blasting, they didn’t hear him enter or at least Dream acted like he didn’t.

It’s giving him few seconds to think. The temptation to just try to slay him again is here, but Dream will inevitably go back in time. Wilbur needs to play smart and contain his pulsion. Taking a deep breath, he set a smile on his face as he goes into the kitchen.

“-Baking at this hour, huh.”

Tommy nearly dropped his spatula, before trying to hide the mess on the counter with his body.

“-Wilbur! It’s Dream idea!”

“-Hey, YOU wanted to make this cake!”

Wilbur had a mildly fake laugh, before approaching Dream and put his right arm around his waist. He has to play the boyfriend act in front of Tommy even if it’s hurt his pride. The kid knew about the fight in the friend’s group, but Dream and Wilbur never specified they broke up. Plus, it’s would be a pain in the ass to remove Dream from Tommy’s life, as the Prince is always around like a second brother. Even if Wilbur bans him from his house, Tommy would sneak out to spend time with Dream and be mad at his sibling. Typical teenager.

“-Messing again with my house?”

“-To be fair, you were late and Tommy wanted to do this.”

“-HEY!”

“-You should be sleeping at this hour big guy.”

Tommy grumbled as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“-I’m not sleepy!”

He immediately yawned. Good timing.

“-Go sleep, me and Dream gonna clean the mess. Pcht.”

He moved his hand and made a “Pcht” sound like he was chasing a cat away. Wilbur heard a “bitch” before Tommy goes to his room, leaving those two alone.

Once Tommy away, Wilbur immediately withdrew his arm and grabbed the stuff laying on the table. It’s with a disinterested tone he spoke to Dream.

“-You can go, I’m gonna clean.”

“-I don’t think I will.”

Dream leaned against the fridge and even without looking at him Wilbur knew he has a stupid grin on his face.

“-You still remember right?”

“-Remember what, be more precise.”

He checked the oven before putting all the dirty plates and utensil in the sink.

“-Ranboo, Fundy, the war, us.”

“-Don’t say my son's names.”

It’s wasn’t Dream best move to talk about them when Wilbur is handling a kitchen knife. Luckily for him, the knife’s blade only stabbed the wooden counter.

“-Relax, I’m sure you don’t want to redo this week right? Being pretty busy with your new friends?”

The blond tilted his head, a sly smile on his face. Of course Dream keeps an eye on him. Was he like that before, when they were dating in the last timeline? Wilbur wonders how he didn’t notice before, maybe the feeling of being loved blinded him. But not anymore, now much older Wilbur can realize how disturbing this guy was. He really needs him out of Tommy’s life.

“-What’s your plan Dream? Stalking me? See me break?”

Dream signed like he was an exasperated teacher.

“-I’ve told you already. I want to fix our relationship.”

“-Threatening me that I won’t ever see my child is a great way to do that, sure.”

Wilbur had an unnerving laugh with his mocking voice, finally looking at the prince.

“-You probably didn’t expect me having those memories, right?”

He took a few steps, to be right in front of Dream. A bit taller than the blond, Wilbur could look down on him.

“-You probably think that I’m the chosen one, your soulmate and we’re gonna have fun as a travel partner.”

\--

What a shame Wilbur isn’t stupid. Maybe it’s wasn’t Dream's best idea to decide out of the blue to fix an already broken relationship, but what can he said, he was bored lately. Even if he didn’t plan Wilbur to have those memories, it’s was still a fun outcome. Seeing his ex-boyfriend so angry and serious is entertaining, worth it.

“-The thing is, I won’t play with you.”

“-Wilbur, you don’t have the choice. And if I have to bring us back in an endless loop, I will do it. You know I have to time for that.”

Its Dream turns to laugh, but it quickly died in his throat as he sees Wilbur’s serious expression and his hand grabbing a knife. It’s wasn’t aimed toward him.

“-I’m the one giving you a choice. Either you leave me alone.”

Wilbur brings the knife near his own neck.

“-Or I kill myself.”

That can’t happen. If Wilbur truly travels along, he won’t be alive in the next timeline. Dream finally found someone the same as him, he won’t let go so easily. He needs to think and quick. Dream knows what Wilbur is capable of, it’s could be a bluff but also very serious.

“-You won’t.”

“-I achieved everything I wanted Dream, a good life, family and career. Why would I bother playing with you? I can’t even see my kids again, I rather die.”

Dream grabbed Wilbur’s hand, the one holding the knife so the weapon is now between them. His gaze seems challenging like he was testing Dream. For a good ten second, they said nothing, before the silence is disrupted by the sound of the wooden door against the wall.

“-Guys did you see my-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?”

Usual Tommy fashion: always appearing in the worst situation. Wilbur immediately put a regular smile on his face, dropping the knife so he can check on the cake and put it out of the oven. Dream was the one holding the weapon, answering the younger. A funny look on him, Dream played with the knife as he speaks.

“-I’m gonna stole Wilbur’s favourite knife.”

Tommy squinted his eyes, his gazes travelling between Wilbur and Dream before mumbling an “it’s not his favourite” and grabbing his bag laying on the kitchen ground.

“-We need Dream alive for tomorrow Wilbur, remember?”

“-What’s happening tomorrow?”

Tommy frowned, before moving his hand as he speaks.

“-You know, our usual walk in the forest, me, Dream, You and Tubbo.”

\--

How Wilbur can’t remember this? Tommy knew his brother was really busy at the moment with work and all the drama, but… It’s always hurt. When you spend all your life with only one person, you take thing more personally when they leave.

All this week, Wilbur was home only during night time and didn’t give Tommy much attention. Dream was the one picking him up from school when Wilbur forgot and helping him at home. By the way, Wilbur seems to forget a lot of things. Picking him up, Tubbo’s birthday, his promise to help him with homework and now the weekend’s plans.

Is Wilbur working all day again? When they first arrived at Pogtopia, Wilbur wasn’t much home as he tried to get as much money as he could to afford the rent and all the living expense. But he told him a year ago this way of living was over and he can spend time with him now.

Do they have money problem again? Well, they never had much money, but not at the point of never being home or have his mind so preoccupied lately. If they don’t have enough money they will go back to the mansion?

Everything except that, please. Please, please, please no.

“-Tommy breathe with me buddy, hey.”

He didn’t realize he was panicking, his right hand grasping his shirt as he breathes irregularly. Wilbur was in front of him, holding his left hand as they would do before. At least he didn’t forget that. Dream was still here, his hand rubbing Tommy’s back from a good distance so the younger can breathe in peace.

It was soothing to have his family with him.

But Tommy isn’t dumb. He noticed the way Wilbur avoid Dream and how he glances at him. He doesn’t want his family to crumble again after finally having a sense of stability.

Tommy grabbed Dream hand, so he can hold his and Wilbur’s one. After retrieving a calm breath, he raised his head to see Wilbur then Dream.

“-Can we stay together tonight?”

The two adults exchanged a gaze, before Wilbur nod at his request with a thin smile. When they were alone in the Minecraft mansion, they would always sleep in the same room. Once at Pogtopia, it’s was less frequent unless Tommy had a panic attack. When Dream joined the little family he would sleep with them too. It’s was comforting to feel protected, a sensation he never really had before due to his father absence.

So when he falls asleep between them in Wilbur’s room, Tommy truly hopes they would stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will rewrite this fic after few chapters i think, its so messy damn


	8. bratja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'got bored so I rewrote the first half of chapter 1, check it out there is some new information!

Wilbur now remembers the “outing in the forest” tradition. Since they never had the opportunity before to see the outside world, the two brothers would spend their Saturday in the forest or exploring. Sometime, Tubbo and Dream would go along. They would have a picnic, pick flowers like some Lily of the valley in May and daffodils in February, then come home before the night. Maybe if they had time, the group would go to the local restaurant and have a good meal.

He has done those things with Ranboo and Fundy too. The fox hybrid absolutely loved picking lilys and would always drag along Ranboo to climb trees. Since Wilbur got busy with his work, they didn’t have much time to do that. He hopes Technoblade taught them the good spot around Pogtopia.

Hands in his cheap coat, Wilbur watched from afar Dream teaching the two teenagers how to find the perfect tree branch for a good cane. It’s rained during the night and Tubbo wished to find some mushroom in the forest. An easy way to get food and just in case Wilbur have a book about them in his backpack so they don’t pick a poisonous one.

Like the conversation from yesterday never happened, Dream and Wilbur were chatting casually behind the teens. Well, Wilbur was keeping his calm only because Tommy was here otherwise, he would just be his usual grumpy-self.

Judging from last night, removing Dream from Tommy’s life gonna be tough. Maybe he needs to provoke a situation then Tommy has no other choice but despises Dream. He might be sad for a bit but at least the hunter is out of the family. Then again, Dream can simply go back in time and undo his attempts.

As if Dream knew what’s Wilbur was thinking behind his charming face, he put an arm around his shoulders and his fingers casually taping on it, leaning on the taller.

“-That’s sad you don’t want to come travel with me.”

“-I’m too old for that.”

“-I’m old too but I’m not gonna stop. You’re just weak with your attachments.”

Dream had a chuckle, observing the teenagers fighting with their sticks as if they are swords. It’s was irritating to see how he falsely cared about them.

“-You do have one too.”

“-Huh?”

“-Me.”

Wilbur grinned as he tilted his head on Dream side to provoke him a bit.

“-That’s why you stopped me yesterday.”

“-It’s not attachment.”

“-What do you call it then?”

Dream made a “hmph” noise and said “whatever”, before removing his arm and running near Tubbo and Tommy. If it’s not Wilbur trying to kill him, it’s Dream running away who ends the conversation. 

Overall, the day was good. They stayed outside until 6 pm then headed home. Tubbo was sleeping over for a school project and Dream left. The two teenagers upstairs, Wilbur was on the couch his gloved hand playing with a zippo lighter. Whatever if he burns his house, he can ask Dream to bring them back. Plus it’s not a loss, this place is shabby as hell.

Wilbur was so tired. His stamina wasn’t high when he was young as he didn’t care about training it. At least Tommy had fun, it’s would be a great day if Dream wasn’t present.

Wilbur put away his zippo in his jean pocket as he gets up off the couch. He sensed a few 5-minute-back-in-time, what’s Dream doing at this hour? Ugh. Wilbur just wants to crash in his bed and never wake up, he doesn’t really care anymore. But before that, he needs a shower. Grabbing a black hoodie, underwear and sweatpants from his bedroom, he locked himself in the little bathroom. God this place was disgusting, Wilbur gonna spend hours tomorrow cleaning this place.

Seeing his young body in the mirror was still disturbing, even more with his scars. On his right hand, but also everywhere on his skin. It’s ugly. There is some from the first timeline too, when soldiers from the SMP Kingdom burned the Minecraft estate. His body was the proof everything really happened and it’s wasn’t an unending nightmare.

After spending ten minutes under the mildly cold water, Wilbur got dressed and was ready to finally sleep, but the doorbell disturbed his plans. Who can be at his door at this hour? Wilbur saw Tommy and Tubbo little curious heads pecking from the corridor. He smiled at them and made a hand movement so they go back to bed.

With a towel on his head, he quickly dried his hair before standing in front of the door. It’s usually a calm neighbourhood and there is nothing to steal here but you never know. That’s why there is a baseball bat hidden in the entrance, mainly for Tommy when Wilbur isn’t home.

Wilbur could perceive the strong smell of blood. It’s might be a wounded hybrid, it’s not rare for them to get attacked. But why on his doorstep? He sighed before opening his front door.

Long pink hair.

Torn and bloody clothes.

Technoblade.

The huge figure was relying on his sword to stand-up as a slight smile set on his bruised face once he saw Wilbur’s face.

“-Hi Wil’.”

As if Techno’s body understood he was safe, he passed out, his magic weapon vanishing. Immediately Wilbur put his arms around him before he falls so he can pull him carefully on the old couch.

Fuck. It’s never occurred before. Last timeline Technoblade appeared in casual clothes, not like he is back from a fight. He has too many wounds, his blood carelessly damaging his couch and rug.

Wilbur doesn’t bother bringing the first-aid or go to the hospital.

You see, hybrid’s twins have a strong bond. It’s considered a blessing to have twins as they have supplementary powers and are very rare. Some have telepathy, localization and the list go on. Even if they do not have the same species, Technoblade being a mix of their mother pigman and father ender-dragon, the twins end up with one of the most powerful ability but they only discovered it in their late 30’s.

When holding hands and saying the good words in the ender language, they can have a multitude of abilities. Power-ups, healing, telepathy and more. Even if Technoblade doesn’t know about it yet, it’s still working.

So Wilbur took-off his glove then held Techno’s hand, he intertwines their fingers before begin reciting the incantation in a whisper.

_“⎅⍜⋏'⏁ ☊⍀⊬, ⎅⍜⋏'⏁ ⎅⟒⌇⌿⏃⟟⍀, ⏚⍀⍜⏁⊑⟒⍀_

_⊬⍜⎍ ⏃⍀⟒ ⋏⍜⏁ ⏁⊑⟒ ⍜⋏⌰⊬ ⍜⋏⟒ ⏁⍜ ⏚⌰⏃⋔⟒_

_⍙⟒ ⏚⍜⏁⊑ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⍜⋏⟒ ⍀⍜⏃⎅_

_⌰⟒⏁⌇ ⏚⎍⍀⊬ ⏁⊑⟒ ⏚⌰⏃⋔⟒ ⏁⍜ ⏁⊑⟒ ⎅⟒⌿⏁⊑._

Purple particles gathered around Techno’s body, sticking to his wounds.

_“⎎⍜⍀☌⟟⎐⟒ ⋔⟒, ⏚⍀⍜⏁⊑⟒⍀_

_⟟ ⏃⋔ ⏁⍜ ⏚⟒ ⏚⌰⏃⋔⟒⎅_

_⟟⏁ ⟟⌇ ⟟⋔⌿⍜⌇⌇⟟⏚⌰⟒ ⏁⍜ ⍀⟒⏁⎍⍀⋏_

_⏁⊑⏃⏁, ⍙⊑⟟☊⊑ ⊑⏃⌇ ⏚⟒⟒⋏ ⏁⏃☍⟒⋏ ⏚⊬ ⟒⏃⍀⏁⊑.”_

The blood flow finally stopped. Even if he’s gonna keep scars, at least he is alive and sleeping as if nothing happened.

Techno’s being here so soon derailed a bit his plans. He intended to spend more time with Quackity but now he has to handle Techno and Tommy’s hate against him. Wilbur remembers playing the peacemaker between them in the first timeline because the younger won’t stop taunting and pulling bad prank on Techno’.

But Wilbur still wonders why he came straight from the fight here, without any care. Techno isn’t the kind of guy using pity to get what he wants.

Maybe he got attacked on his way? But who is crazy enough to spare out of the blue with the Blood God, one of the most feared mercenaries and leave him in this state?

_Dream._

It’s made sense. Dream knew when Techno was coming and those little back in time earlier was definitely him fighting and trying to get the advantage.

This asshole tried to kill his twin. He knew how close they became once older and how attached he was.

Dream wants to make him weaker. Take his attachments so he has no choice but follows him. What’s next, manipulate Tubbo? Kill Tommy? What kind of sike fuck he is.

Wilbur can’t doubt how far Dream can go for his goals.

His eyes on Technoblade, Wilbur brushed gently his pink hair to calm down a bit.

Wilbur can’t use him as an asset. Techno is his twin and like Tommy, he’s gonna be under his protection. Maybe he can tell him the loop thing.

Head buried in his hands, he took a big breath before chuckling quietly.

_Wilbur finally decided._

_He’s gonna bring Dream to ruin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the incantation is in alien language but here fit as the "ender language" (thanks ranboo for the inspiration) :]


	9. memories

**_TIMELINE II –_ ** _As the sun just shine his first light, Technoblade was already up and running in the long corridor of the Minecraft estate. Today is a big day! Tomorrow, with Wilbur they're gonna turn ten, it’s a huge step! Dad always sells this day as the most important of all time as they determine what kind of power they have during the Faith Ceremony._

_So the twins need to spend the last day of being nine in good condition. That’s why the pink boy raced to Wilbur’s room, shoving his door against the wall in a loud sound. His room was huge, loaded with books and toys. Mostly Tommy’s as the five years old spend all his time here. Techno’s was a bit jealous, Tommy hates him out of nowhere but he’s always glued to Wilbur. Pff._

_His twin was already up, sitting on his bed with a book, Tommy still sleeping next to him. He smiled as Techno nearly jumped on the bed to hug Wilbur._

_“-Morning’ Technie.”_

_“-Hey.”_

_Like always, he would play with his twin’s long hair. What a shame Wilbur cut his, before it’s was nearly touching the floor, very fashionable._

_“-Tomorrow is our big day.”_

_“-What do you think you will be?”_

_Wilbur paused to think, before shrugging. Now that Techno’ thinks about it, the brown boy wasn’t very enthusiastic. But he finally answered with a giggle._

_“-The same as you, so we can be super-twins.”_

_“-Like the two gods from the story dad read us!”_

_Philza wasn’t the type of dad reading fairy-tales to his sons. But there is always one story he would narrate, The myth of the Twins Gods, Edelgard and Hildegard. Gods of war, those two were incredibly powerful once together and humans would pray them to win battles. Fearing their power, the goodness of time Rhea separated them in two different millenniums. The twins brave many obstacles before finally be together. Legends said they broke the circle of Fate and challenged the goodness of miracles Rena so they can be always together._

_“-I wanna go outside with you, Tommy and dad, like a real family.”_

_“-TRUE!”_

_That’s Tommy yelling, now awake and energized like a battery. He crashed between his two brothers in a laugh._

_“-You gonna wait five more years you know ?”_

_“-Not fair!”_

_Nothing can’t go wrong, right?_

What a nice dream. It’s been a really long time since Technoblade had a good night. His body is relaxed and lighter than ever. His eyes opened on the nice glow of the sun on the ceiling but he nearly had eye contact with one of the guys on a poster. Where is he?

Still in the fog, he just realizes someone was next to him. Tilting his head on his right, he meets a familiar face, eyes closed. Fluffy brown hair and familiar facial traits. Wilbur.

Wilbur was sleeping next to him, holding his hand as if they were children again.

It’s doesn’t feel real at all. The last time he saw Wilbur was when Tommy turned ten and his twin refused to see him after the ceremony. Techno’ can’t blame him for that, after all, he ghosted him for five years.

Wait. Why is he here? Is it a dream? Or an illusion from an enemy? It’s won’t be the first time someone pulls shady tricks on him. As if he sensed his twin was stressed, Wilbur’s free hand landed gently on Techno’s cheeks and whispered. It feels like an early morning chat, hiding under the blankets and whispering stories. Safety.

“-You’re safe Techno’.”

“-Why I’m here and why yo-“

“-Shh. It’s been a week since I found you on my doorstep. Do you remember anything?”

A WEEK ? That’s must be why his memory is quite foggy. He remembers some flash of green and purple, but nothing more strikes him.

“-I remember being attacked but nothing more.”

“-It’s okay, you need time. Wanna’ get lunch?”

Wilbur goes out of the bed but Techno didn’t follow, his gazes on his own damaged hands.

“-Why are you kind to me Wil’ ?”

He hears him sigh.

“-Techno. I found you on my doorstep, bleeding and wounded. I thought you would die on my couch before I get the chance to heal you. Even if I’m still angry, I won’t let you die, you’re my brother.”

It’s hurt. It’s hurt so bad to hear that. Techno’ doesn’t deserve this treatment, it’s been almost ten years since they got separated without any news.

He felt the nice touch of Wilbur brushing his hair.

“-We’re gonna have a serious talk later, now you gotta eat.”

\--

Fuck this guy. How dare he step in HIS house and disturb his routine? Since Technoblade got here, Tommy can’t invite anyone, even Tubbo and Dream under the pretext of “he needs rest.” Wilbur had to get rid of their couch because this bitch bleed like an animal on it. Even his favourite rug got to trash. Now they have some folding chair in the living room, what a luxury.

He can’t even rant about it and he hates lying to Tubbo.

Coming home was a hassle. If Wilbur wasn’t outside studying or working, he was in his room with Techno to keep an eye on him. He doesn’t even care if Tommy stays late outside. The result? He spends more and more time with Tubbo and Dream.

Technoblade make Wilbur overwork himself for nothing, can’t he just die? Or just return killing people and some shit, anyway Tommy just wants him out of his sight. Mumbling some insult while opening his door, he wasn’t expecting his worst enemies sitting on HIS chair, with Wilbur clothes and HIS bowl between his ugly hands. Can’t he hide his hybrid attribute too, Tommy hates his pig ears. Now that he thinks about it, there is a dish with pig ears. Heh.

“-Hi Tommy.”

His eyes locked on the older, he condescendingly had a “Hmpf” before screaming his brother name in his usual fashion, ignoring Technoblade.

“-WILBUUUUUR.”

“-ONE SECOND.”

It’s from the kitchen. Wait a minute. In Techno’s bowl, it’s HIS ramen. The one he keeps for special occasions.

“-HEY. THAT’S MINE!”

Tommy snatched from the pink boy’s hands the bowl. But he didn’t realize how hot it’s was, resulting to dropping it on the floor by reflex. The bowl's piece spreading on the floor, Techno’ finally get up and oh shit how tall was this bitch? At least 6’9, Tommy feels small with his 6’2.

“-Don’t move or you gonna get hurt.”

“-HEY. Don’t act like you care.”

“-I do care Tommy.”

“-Fancy for a guy I didn’t see for years. Spear me your bullshit.”

He hates his monotonous voice, his way of sighing and how he looks at him with a mixed expression. Wilbur came right on time to break the atmosphere, a broom, trash bag and a kitchen roll with him. He had deep dark circles under his eyes. It’s this bitch fault.

Tommy waited for the twins to finish cleaning, before joining Wilbur in the kitchen so they can talk in privacy.

“-Tommy, be nice to Techno’ for a few days please.”

“-WHY I HAT-.”

“-I know, I want to scream at him too.”

Tommy didn’t even realize how his hands were trembling until Wilbur caught his left one. Technoblade was a bad memory from the manor, someone he can blame all his misery on. It’s Techno’s fault. It’s Techno’s fault. It’s Techno’s fault. It’s Techno’s fault.

“-You don’t have to interact with him okay? You are on vacation next Monday, if you want, you can sleep over Tubbo house.”

“-I don’t want to leave him with you!”

Wilbur’s thumb was stroking his hand, it’s reassuring. But Tommy can’t help but have an unsettled feeling about the thought of leaving them alone. He’s not dumb, Tommy knows what’s Techno became. A beast, a hybrid doing tournament and killing however fights him for money and glory. He hears often the rich kids talking about how they saw “The Blood God” fight in a competition during summer break. A monster.

“-What if someone followed him?”

“-Everything gonna be okay, I promise.”

After a few second of thinking, Tommy realized that Wilbur was right. So, what does he do? Sprint in his bedroom without looking to Technoblade. He crashed into his bed, catching his giant stuffed cow Clementine. His bedroom was quite different from his older brother’s one as Tommy valued having a cool bedroom to show his friends. The only thing missing is a TV, but they’re hella expensive and they can’t afford even one in the living room.

Tommy heard the front door clicking sound. Curious, he jumped out of his bed to spy a bit.

Oh.

The twins were sitting on the grass and Wilbur had a grave expression on his face. Go Wilbur go! Tell him facts and get him out! Too bad he can’t hear them, so Tommy came back on his bed, grabbing his school bag. If he’s gonna spend a week or two at Tubbo’s house, let’s speedrun homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudududu
> 
> i love writing tommy's narration damn


	10. white

_The white castle was quiet._

_“-I heard he found the right timeline.”_

_Two tall figures were sitting around a small table, cups of tea with few cakes on it._

_“-Is he sure?”_

_Some people were walking around the garden, wandering and crossing path endlessly._

_“-Sure and clear.”_

_One of them was nervous his leg bouncing, the other, calmer, took a sip of tea._

_“-Be ready to go soon.”_

_He got up, putting his hand on the shaky left shoulder of his interlocutor._

_“-The universe's counting on you.”_

_Alone, the apprehensive one roamed in the garden, finally entering the hall. His hands held a precious glistening item he talked to as he walks._

_“-Everything is gonna be alright. I can do it! I just have to remember and join him.”_

_A giant portal is in front of the tall figure. He can feel other bodies brush his shoulders as he is in the way._

_It’s time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> already 10 chapter in less of a month oh my  
> I wonder what y'all think about the story please tell me in the comments :] (good and bad review, I'm open I want to improve!)


	11. dear you

Technoblade didn’t expect his arrival to go smoothly of course but it’s still hurt when Tommy stared at him with a mix of disgust and fear. He doesn’t want him to be afraid but Techno’ guess he can’t help it, with his giant body and resting deadpan face.

It’s made him think, hide his identity gonna be hard. Even if he wore a pig skull during his fights, his features are kinda obvious without it. Not everybody is nearly 6’9 with long pink hair. Even his animal form is abnormal, we don’t see often a giant pig with black wings.

On the other hand, Wilbur wasn’t scared, peacefully looking at him without a once of fear or bitterness. He took care of him when he could just leave him on the road, he has all the right to. Now that he thinks about it, how did he heal him? As far Technoblade known, Wilbur and Tommy are humans. Or maybe they know a very good healer because the result was perfect. But he mentioned earlier “I thought you would die on my couch before I get the chance to heal you.” Weird.

As Technoblade was staring at a wall while thinking, it’s Wilbur hands on his shoulder that wakes him up.

“-Are you feeling better?”

“-Yeah. By the way, how did you heal me?”

Blunt, he spoke before thinking as usual. Techno’ noticed the change in his gaze, his twin now more serious.

“-I have a lot to tell you Techno. Are you ready?”

He nodded as an answer, before getting up from the folding chair.

“-Let’s go outside then.”

The fresh air hit different without his massive red cape. Techno’ never take off his “Blood God” persona and usual royal fashion, so a simple hoodie was totally new. His hair was down and he kinda looks like a normal guy in his 20s.

Wilbur sitting on the grass, Techno copied him. The neighbourhood was really calm, not a noise from the house around. Not even a guy outside. It’s calming.

“-I have a lot to tell you and you may not believe everything.”

He took a few second before speaking again.

“-I lied during the ceremony. I didn’t want to leave Tommy alone and fight. Philza made it clear he would train his children and take them in war with him. He’s completely sick.”

Techno’ can’t deny something was wrong with him. Once he got out of the estate, Philza immediately trained him and in less than three years he was already challenging adults. It’s not a healthy way of educating his child but he never was a father figure, being a mentor suit him better.

“-What are you then?”

“-Pure-blood Enderdragon.”

A what. WHAT. Quick rundown, even Philza isn’t a pureblood. As far Techno’ know, they are rare and since the beginning of The Great History, only three existed and each marked history in various manners.

Techno’ had a quick laugh. Heh, Philza gonna be so mad when he will learn that, but not from Techno’s mouth, he already cut all his connection with him. Retirement arc.

“-He wouldn’t leave you alone if he knew, good call.”

Wilbur slightly smiled, saying a quiet “yeah” before lifting his face toward the sky.

“-But it’s not what’s healed you.”

“-Huh?”

“-I used our link. You know, the twin thing.”

It makes sense. But wait a minute. Usually, twins have to trigger it in specific ways.

“-Wait. How do you know we can use it?”

Like in near-death experience or specific bonding moment but there isn’t much information about it. Either way, they couldn’t awake this link and even if it’s was the first time using it, it’s too much for a first heal.

He heard Wilbur sigh, seeming like he was thinking about his answer carefully.

“-It’s where it’s got complicated. I don’t know if I can tell you yet this situation is so... Messed up.”

Technoblade patted Wilbur’s back without a word. He can understand the next topic needs more trust and he already got so much information. Techno’ doesn’t quite understand why his brother trusts him so much.

“-There is a reason why I’m nice to you when I should be angry like Tommy.”

He paused a few seconds, before shifting his topic.

“-What do you know the SMP royal family?”

“-They abuse time magic to reign but everyone knows it becomes bullshit.”

Wilbur laughs at his sentence, agreeing. Techno knew few things so he continued.

“-Their only hope was the second son but he dipped. L. Now they’re stuck with Jack and Eret.”

Technoblade remembers fighting against Jack because the prince was so sure of himself, only to eat the ground after ten seconds. Eret on the other hand is more calm but blind so he doesn’t leave the castle often.

“-Since I’m ten, I’m somewhat affected with Nightmare’s time magic.”

Wilbur had a dry laugh this time.

“-Whenever he goes back in time, I do too. Again and again. Two weeks ago, I was forty-five with two kids but he decided to go back twenty years in time. I lost everything I had because of him.”

It’s just insane. But it’s justified how Wilbur acted when he was a kid. How he was so calm and intelligent, always with Tommy, how he knew certain things. Also his body language comparable to an old soldier and his way of talking.

“-You wants proof? You told me stories about your travels. What about the one where you spend a month in a granny house because she mistook you for her son and you didn’t have the heart to leave. Or the one where you got lost with the Nether Prince Sapnap and either of you knew each other real identity for weeks?”

Why does he have to tell embarrassing stories? But each of them was true and no one knew these.

“-That’s… Wow.”

Technoblade isn’t a man of many words, better at fighting than diplomacy. All of this is hard to believe but the proofs are here.

“-Nightmare is the one who attacked you. He knew you were coming and that I would ask your help.”

That’s why his opponent knew his tactics. He was just going back in the past with all the information. Clever.

“-My help?”

“-To kill him. It’s the only way for me to get out of this cycle. I’m so sick of it Tech’. I tried to kill him myself but he would just go back in time. I can’t do it alone.”

Technoblade can feel the quiet distress in his voice.

“-He just plays with me like a toy. Nightmare tried to kill you to make me weaker.”

He placed his hand on top of Wilbur’s right one, letting Wilbur talk. He seems like he needs that, evacuates all he has on his heart.

“-He took advantage of this decade because he is my boyfriend at this point and nearly Tommy second brother. I can’t write him off my life this easily.”

Boy-what. Wilbur saw his confusion.

“-I didn’t know his real identity before, I learn it when I was what, thirty? Worst decision.”

Another dry laugh from him. It’s now Techno’ turn to talk. He can’t clearly let him alone in this situation. Technoblade wasn’t here for him before, it’s time to repair his mistake. Fight someone THAT Godlike was a challenge he was willing to take.

The pink boy got up, standing in front of Wilbur.

“-Taking down some god-crazy guy sounds good to me. Count me in.”

He smiled while stretching his hand in front of him. Wilbur grabbed it so he can get up, transforming the contact into a handshake.

“-Thanks Techno’.”

“-But we have a problem. He’s gonna go back in time at some point and I won’t remember anything.”

“-I got a plan. We can use our link maybe.”

“-Worth a try, you gotta teach me about this.”

“-Just repeat after me okay? Your body gonna respond by itself.”

Wilbur took off his gloves, before holding Techno’s both hands.

_“-⌰⟒⏁'⌇ ⌇⏁⏃⍀⏁ ⍜⎐⟒⍀ ⍜⋏☊⟒ ⋔⍜⍀⟒_

_⎎⍜⍀ ⏁⊑⏃⏁, ⟟ ⍙⟟⌰⌰ ⎅⟒⎎⊬ ⟒⎐⟒⋏ ⏁⊑⟒ ☌⍜⎅⌇_

_⏃⋏⎅ ⊑⍜⌿⟒ ⏁⊑⏃⏁ ⏁⊑⟒ ⍜⎍⏁☊⍜⋔⟒ ⍙⟟⌰⌰ ⏚⟒ ⊑⏃⌿⌿⊬ ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⏁⟟⋔⟒”_

His pronunciation was a bit rusty, but Techno’ can keep up. Purple particle crowded around them and stick to his skin. It’s surprisingly a good feeling.

_“⍙⟒⍀⟒ ⏁⊑⍜⌇⟒ ⏁⍀⏃⋏⍾⎍⟟⌰ ⎅⏃⊬⌇ ⏃⋏ ⟟⌰⌰⎍⌇⟟⍜⋏?_

_⟒⏃☊⊑ ⏃⋏⎅ ⟒⎐⟒⍀⊬ ⍜⋏⟒ ⍜⎎ ⎍⌇ ⏚⟒☊☍⍜⋏⌇ ⍜⎍⍀ ⎅⟒⌇⏁⍀⎍☊⏁⟟⍜⋏_

_⏚⟒⌰⟟⟒⎐⟒ ⏁⊑⏃⏁ ⍙⟒'⌰⌰ ⌇⍜⋔⟒⎅⏃⊬ ⍜⎐⟒⍀☊⍜⋔⟒ ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⎎⏃⏁⟒ ⍜⎎ ⎅⟒⏃⏁⊑_

_⏃⋏⎅ ⏁⍜⋏⟟☌⊑⏁, ⏁⍜⍜, ⍙⟒'⌰⌰ ⋔⏃☍⟒ ⏃ ⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔ ⏚⌰⍜⍜⋔_

_⍙⏃⏁⟒⍀⟒⎅ ⍙⟟⏁⊑ ⌇⌿⟟⌰⌰⟒⎅ ⏚⌰⍜⍜⎅”_

His whole body felt lighter. Techno knew something changed in him but can’t put the finger on it. After a few seconds, all the particle disappeared, leaving the twins in the dark.

Wilbur didn’t let go his hand but Techno’ doesn’t mind.

\--

It’s started to be very cold outside so the twins came back inside. Wilbur felt really lighter after telling his half-story. He had someone by his side, ready to help him now.

“-Thanks Tech’. Really.”

“-I can’t leave my brother in a stupid time-loop, must’ be annoying to redo everything.”

“-Trust me, it is. You don’t know the amount of time he came back in time just for 10 minutes, in loop.”

“-Must’ be really bad at fighting if he needs to use that.”

For the first time in a while, Wilbur has a real laugh, leaning on Techno while laughing.

“-True. When he tried to fight you, it’s taken him at least twenty tries.”

“-Booo, loser.”

It’s felt good to be with Technoblade again. They spend the whole night in the kitchen, speaking about trivial things and a bit of the future while drinking cheap beers. This time it’s wasn’t painful to speak about his former life, Techno’ was truly interested in his two kids and how he was a good uncle for them.

His happiness won’t last long, but at least he’s not alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head empty I want to write in the same collection a WHAT IF book, with timelines i can't describe here (like what if Wilbur is the one Philza trained or stuff like that, I could take idea request too) or Techno' stories damn
> 
> \+ the ender-link are from songs I found fitting for the situation, here it's a mix of Mugen Kairou and Dear You - Hope, the themes songs for Rika, a character with a similar story :] (stuck in time loop and trying to beat his fate) (check out higurashi and read the visual novel o/ ), in chapter 8 it's was from Bratja, the theme song for the Elric brother from FMA :]


End file.
